A Midnight Guest
by Robin Laine Fox
Summary: Marshall comes and visits Finn in the middle of the night... Finn/Marshall


Finn was lying in his bed. It was midnight and the boy was sound asleep. Or was he? It seemed he was still awake, his eyes still wide open. He was waiting on Jake to come back from Lady's house. He had said he would be back before 10:00 and yet, it was already midnight and Jake was nowhere to be found. It seemed his dog friend had decided to join Lady Rainicorn in bed.

But, of course, Finn was not the only one awake. No, in the darkest corner of his room where the moonlight couldn't reach, a figure lurked in the dark. It was Marshall Lee. Silently he watched Finn, waiting for the right moment to make his move. Unfortunately for Marshall, one step on the wrong floorboard caused Finn to jolt awake.

Finn stood up and grabbed his trusty red flashlight from his nightstand. "BMO? Was that you?"

No reply. BMO was sound asleep in the corner. Or, not asleep, but in standby mode.

Marshall looked adoringly at Finn. Finn's wavy blond hair never failed to amaze Marshall. He enjoyed Finn's new look. Luckily he had ditched the onesie. It was about time at 16. The onesie had been replaced by regular underwear (blue of course) and a blue shirt. Apparently Finn wasn't ready for boxer shorts quite yet.

Marshall made his move. He jumped out of his hiding spot, right onto Finn's back. Finn screamed in surprise and toppled over onto the bed. "Glomit! Who the heck is here?"

"It's me, Finny."

Finn recognized the sexy voice immediately.

"What the heck Marshall? What are you even doing here?"

While Finn was speaking, Marshall's right hand slowly made its way into Finn's underwear.

"I just thought I would… Stop by."

"Get off me and get your hand out of my junk or I'm gonna-"

"What are you gonna do?"

Yet Marshall took his hand out of Finn's shorts and released Finn from his iron grasp.

Finn turned around and glared at Marshall. "You're a pervert and a rapist!"

Marshall adored Finn's feistiness. "Oh Finny. We both know why I came. I do enjoy visiting my favorite boy-toy."

"I'm not your boy-toy, Marshall. Now get out of here!"

"Finny! You're being so rude. Please let me stay! I actually came here because I was injured by some bandits and left in front of your house to die. I can't fly yet." As proof Marshall showed a large brown bruise on his arm. It was actually the result of a large punch from Fionna for attempting to flirt with her.

"If you think I'm buying that boom boom mountain, you'd be wrong. But that bruise does look pretty bad… Alright, you can stay the night, Marshall."

Marshall grinned, exposing his sharp white teeth.

"But you have to sleep on the floor. Wait, BMO's waking up! BMO will tell Jake everything!"

Finn scurried over to BMO and quickly popped out BMO's batteries. He carefully placed them on his night stand.

"Alright, fine. I'll sleep on the floor."

Finn through Marshall a blanket from his bed and slipped back under his own covers. "Goodnight Finny!"

"Goodnight Marshall." Finn closed his eyes and was finally tired enough to sleep. That was, until a cold thing slipped under the covers with him. His eyes jumped open. "Marshall! Are you naked?"

"Nah. Still got my boxers on."

"What the dip Marshall! Get out of my bed now!"

"I'm so cold Finny. Please let me in."

"Fine Marshall. But don't try anything weird."

"I would never!"

And so Finn turned around in his bed again; facing the wall. Marshall's hands slowly crept up Finn's back and, for once, Finn did nothing to stop him. Marshall's legs were wrapped tightly around Finn's and Finn smiled.

Finally Finn turned around to face Marshall. "I told you, you wouldn't regret this."

"Oh stop it Marshall. What we're doing is really pervy. Wait… Do you actually have boxers on?"

"Nope!"

"Marshall!"

Finn pushed Marshall out of his bed. Marshall fell to the ground, clearly offended.

"Put some clothes on!"

Marshall quickly put on his boxers and jumped back into the bed. He let Finn rest his head in Marshall's arm. Slowly Marshall's hand once again made its way down Finn's stomach until it was inside his blue shorts. This time, Finn did nothing to stop him.


End file.
